Along with popularization of SDN (Software-Defined Network) and the like, a technique of virtualizing a network has attracted increasing attention. Especially, a technique of virtualizing the functions of the network appliances of a carrier network, which is called NFV (Network Functions Virtualization), has been considered.
In the above technical field, patent literature 1 discloses a technique in which a virtualization apparatus creates a virtual appliance on a virtual machine for each dedicated appliance.